1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure of a server or a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic systems, a plurality of servers are slid into a chassis of the electronic system, and then secured to the chassis by a plurality of screws, which is laborious and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.